


Gentleness

by Featherlight_Stories



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherlight_Stories/pseuds/Featherlight_Stories
Summary: Charlie (OC) spends a comforting night with Dean Winchester after scorning the abusive behavior of men during a drunk conversation. Hurt/comfort from a history of sexual assualt.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 10





	Gentleness

She wasn’t sure how to feel. She could feel Dean’s presence in the other room, just like someone who was afraid of guns could smell gunpowder. She could nearly feel his breath, the rise of his chest felt like he was beside her. A locked bedroom door dulled nothing. She sat up and let the blanket fall to her hips; she barely felt the chill of the night through her tank top. Charlie drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them. 

_ I’m so confused.  _ Fear, desire, and the most  _ desperate _ need for comfort, for safety, raged around inside her like a storm. She couldn’t allow for it to overtake her, to give into it and seek out Dean, but she could absolutely wallow in it. Weakness. She’d never allow for it from herself again. For a brief moment, she found herself hating Dean. His confidence, his appeal, his sex, his everything….could he ever comprehend what she had survived? Could he show compassion before the desire of sex?

Charlie squeezed fistfuls of blankets in desperation. She craved his touch. And she hoped it would be kind and soothing. But she couldn’t allow herself to give in. 

The quiet knock on her door jerked her out of her thoughts. Heart pounding immediately, she stared hard at the doorknob, but it never turned. Again, the soft knock sounded.

“What?” she asked loudly, trying to sound abrasive. 

“It’s me. Can I come in?” Dean’s voice was on the other side. She curled her lip,

“Not interested in sex, thanks.” she spat, hate and despair rising hot in her throat. She knew Dean and his constant “needs” that he bragged about.

“Actually…” his voice was calm and soft, “I just want to see you. That’s all, I promise.” Charlie snorted but found herself rising from the bed anyway. She craved comfort.

“Fine.” her voice sounded weak. With trembling hands, she unlocked the door and peeked around it to see Dean towering above her. They looked at each other for a moment, but he never reached to push the door open. He waited for Charlie to invite him in.

“This is a first,” she said dryly, opening the door and stepping aside to let him in.

“Yeah…” Dean said as he walked in, never taking his eyes from her, “But you said something earlier and….I wanted to be with you.” He held his hands up to gesture innocence, with a sudden twinkle in his eye, “But no sex.” 

Charlie closed the door behind him, arching an eyebrow. Dean dropped his hands and instead reached for hers. For a moment, she felt his gaze scorch her breasts, as she wore no bra underneath the thin top. But he said nothing and no rude comments. 

“Spend the night with me.” he said, holding her hands in his and slowly leading her back to the bed, “Just sleep. You said a guy can’t ignore sex and treat a woman like a woman.” Charlie immediately regretting her candid drunk talk but said,

“Welcome to the world of women, ” but she didn’t resist him as he pulled her towards the bed. Dean’s hands were warm and his eyes never left hers,

“Clearly you missed out on how real men treat women,” he said and brought her hand to his lips. He kissed her knuckles gently, lips just barely brushing her skin, “Let me show you.”

Almost like a gentleman guiding her to the ballroom floor, he drew her to the edge of the bed and helped her slip underneath the sheets, gently lifting the covers for her. Dean slid in beside her, pressing his chest to her back. He laid an arm over her ribs and reached for her hand to intertwine their fingers. Then he kissed her shoulder. 

“I know you were hurt.” He whispered. Her breath hitched in her throat and she grasped his fingers tightly. He squeezed her hand back, “I don’t blame you. I want to show you what being with a man is supposed to feel like. What men are supposed to do,” he kissed her shoulder again, “I won’t hurt you. Ever.”

A lump rose in Charlie’s throat, but she fought it back. Her body trembled from the memories of so much pain and violation. But Dean hugged her closer to himself, and he whispered to her about how important she was to him, and eventually, stories to distract her. Slowly, her eyes began to close as the heat of his body radiated into hers. The smell of his cologne replaced her own scent, and it was comforting. The feeling of her hand in his, his breath on her shoulders. Charlie felt surrounded by him, and somehow without knowing, she fell asleep. 

  
  



End file.
